


serpentem vectem dominus

by Impaled_king_crow (orphan_account)



Series: Serpents domain [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Creature Fic, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Punk Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Impaled_king_crow
Summary: Harry goes back to the chamber fourth year to escape. What he finds there will change him and the wizarding world forever





	1. A lords rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic guys and well its probably gonna be interesting I'd appreciate any criticism you have and let me know what you guys like.

Chapter one : _A lords rise _

Harry sighed softly, he'd only just made it to myrtle's bathroom as his pursuers passed by. "Hello Harry, finally come to visit little old me?" Myrtle ask as she floated behind him. Gesturing for her to be quiet he nodded before turning to the chambers entrance. **"open"** he hissed. A blast of foul smelling air accompanied the chambers opening. "Hey myrtle if you want to you can come with me." Myrtle just stared harry shrugged."suite yourself then." Jumping into the pipe and sliding Down hitting a pile of animal bones at the bottom. Standing up and dusting himself off he started moving forward walking to the block of fallen rocks that separated him from the rest of the chamber. Walking up to it he started thinking of ways to move or destroy the blockade so he could pass. He pulled out his wand and starting small decided to try levitating them out of the way. "_ "wingardium leviosa " _ he succeeded in levitating the smaller bits away but couldnt do the large ones and had trouble with the medium ones. In the end he decided to blast the medium and bigger to smaller bits and crawl over them. Pulling his wand out again he began _ " bombardia maxima _ debris flew all around but he had made a small way through. He barely fit crawling but he made it to the other side stepping through the open door down the hall however he stopped staring in wonder at the basilisk corpse. "Its unrotted and just as I left it." Harry thought sadly. Going up to it and putting its hand on its head he started crying for all he had lost this year and what he had done to the creature. Standing back up and looking at the creatures body harry started talking. ** " you poor creature doing only as you were raised and commanded to do so blind to right and wrong only doing as its told. How I wish I wasnt much like you. I too dont know what is truly going on. And like you am attacking because I am told to. I wish I had not had to kill such a magnificent creature. In another time perhaps we would have been friends. I am sorry for your end. ** Harry not realizing he had said all of this in parsletongue jumped back as he and the corpse began to glow. He glowed a bright green emerald green a few shades lighter than his eyes and the corpse glowed a deep pure sapphire blue. A voice rose up from seemingly every where at once. ** _ " your words are true and your power waxing 7 times 7 drops shed on this beast have sealed you hense. Together as master and servant lord and vassal. Hadrian James Severus Potter you are granted the lordship of Slytherin. By your mercy and remorse shown the king of all such beasts you have earned the loyalty of all their kin. So mote it be. _ ** After the voice had vanished the basilisk begane to shrink until it was only 6 feet long, it then lunged biting harry in the cheek. Screaming and jumping back harry cursed as his vision blurred then cleared. Harry turned back to the now living and significantly smaller basilisk and screamed ** "what have you done to me?" ** The basilisk seemed to laugh as it look harry in the eyes. Harry screamed before realizing he wasnt dead by looking into its eyes. The basilisk seemed to laugh harder. ** really after killing me and bringing me back ssstill you a true ssspeaker are afraid of my sssight? What have they been teaching hatchlingsss in thisss time? I have a ssssealed our contract. Massster and sssservent lord and vasssal. Wizard and familiar. We are two and one. My name was ierí fotiá but now you must give me a new name. To symbolize the beginning of a new serpentem vectem dominus, a new serpent lord.**

Harry thought about this and realized what he had done. ** " I name you ouroboros for I am but one step in the cycle you have lived lord to lord for centuries and you are the cycle." ** nodding to harry ouroboros lifted his head. ** "come with me young lord and we will show you where this all started.** following ouroboros proved difficult as he slithered through holes made for him in doors harry had to guess passwords to. As each opened he realized there was no real password just his magic opened the doors. Slowing down to look around harry saw himself in a grand hall with pillars of granite and marble leading to a throne made of bone and hide. In the throne sat a single giant being. ** this was the first serpent lord the last of his kind the Nagas. His people were many and strong in magic but had tried to change what reality was and paid for it dearly. What are known as nagas now are the bastard descendants of the few who survived by using cursed rituals to anchor then to the earth. As he was dying the first of the Slytherin line found him and helped to heal him extending his life. In return he give them his name. This is hyperion Slytherin last of the nagas first lord of serpents. He taught salzars ancestor all he could from parsletongue and magic to healing and cooking. He granted then the gift of parsletongue being an inherited trait in his bloodline as long as they kept the covenant. Salazar was the last to keep the covenant as it was truly. And all that remains of his line is you. The last true speaker and the newest serpent lord. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ierí fotiá greek for holy fire  
Slytherin would have seen the basilisk as a last line of defense against invaders devouring all who didnt belong like a guardian angel or the wrath of god.


	2. Above the chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and the rest learn some startling news and begin to panic

** _ Hogwards Great Hall _**

****  


Meanwhile far above in the castle two things were happening. As the feast was starting for the night the candles and lights in the great hall dimmed andthe air grew cold. Children and teachers alike started to chatter and shiver as this happened until Dumbledore was thrown from the headmaster's seat. As he was thrown the icons of each house banner animated. Each slipping from their tapestries and attacking Dumbledore before the slytherin icon transformed into the famous founder of said house.

Salazar slytherin looked around the room and at the "headmaster" of his school. "You all have fucked with the wrong bloodline this time." He snarled cursing Dumbledore with a silent spell oof his own creation he called the nightmare bind. Until he released it or Dumbledore apologized to the current lord of slytherin he would be terrorized by nightmares anytime he sleeps slowly driving him mad. "You Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore have made moves against the youngest heir to my blood line. You bad him placed with abusive muggles, and dont try to denign it or say it's for the blood wards. The second I felt the family magic accapt him I learned of everything. I and the others have been awakened by the SCHOOL because you have done enough damage to a founders heir to cause perminant damage. And I will have restitution or you will die.

Albus Dumbledor has never truly been afraid in his life even facing grindlewald he was not afraid. But now he was terrified. As he was thrown from his throne and watched the chaos begin he had wondered what was happening then he saw the icons transform and he knew he was in deep shit. The others stood back as Slytherin ripped into him. And as he listened he couldn't think of how Harry Potter was of Slytherins actual blood. James wasnt and Lily was muggleborn meaning she couldnt have any wizard ancestors. Then it hit him. Her parents knew about magic before he introduced them. Lily wasn't muggleborn she was a squib line Slytherin. Albus realized he had fucked up, then he heard how the family magic accapted Harry and he froze. No, No, No. The Brat wasnt allowed any power besides what I give him. Raising his wand against Slytherin was another mistake he made soon after. 

** _ Everywhere And Nowhere _**

****

Elsewhere in the world in kingdoms and ministries word began to spread of the next serpentem vectem dominus. Many were terrified but some knew what was coming. They knew what the code demanded and what happened when it was broken. The secret descendants of hyperion laughed from their places as their lord was born and when the night was over all knew that the serpent lord was back, and who it was.

** _ Gringots Bank _**

****  
Griphook went running in search of King Ragnok, as being the only goblin Harry Potter ever worked directly with he was considered the expert on all things potter and was justifiably summoned when news broke of the young lords rise. Deep in the heart of Gringots Griphook met with his king, telling him all he knew of Harry Potter. In the end Ragnok decided to give the walking roast a chance. If he proved to be worth even a tenth of what it ment then the goblins would be over joyed. 


	3. Harry's full rank.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slytherin code and Gringotts shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is honestly my favorite to write because I had to pick a covenant that fit with slytherin ideals and harry would go with without seeming too oc was tough but fun

** _ Chamber of Secrets Throne hall _**

****

  


Harry stood looking at the body of Hyperion, slowly he turned to ouroboros. ** "is he ssstill alive? Or is hisss body pressserved thisss way?"** ouroboros looked up at harry. ** both and neither. Hyperion cannot die but he no longer livesss as you or I do. Herpo the foul learned the way Hyperion went into sssslumber and corrupted it into what your kind call horocrux. But sssssimply Hyperions ssssoul is not here. That wassss not hisss original body but a golem he made. It holdsss the knowledge personality and memoriessss of Hyperion but hyperion himsssself is long dead. It cannot act on it'sss own will and can only grant wisdom and knowledge not act or move. Herpo the foul wanted to counteract thisss and changed the fundamental way the ritual went from posssitive nature to negative nature. By ssssacrificing another life he was able to make an object that bound the actual persssson to the world and they could not die. Hyperion nearly bound hissss knowledge wissssdom and memoriesss. Ssso yessss and no young lord yess and no.**

Harry looked up at the being, "how powerful must you be to do this? How great is such a creature that can do so?" ** "will he wake up soon then? Is he the one I must swear the oath to and show my willingness to right the families wrongs since salzars fall?" **

As harry asked that a smaller door opened off to the side, harry hearing this drew his wand and turned. However what he saw caused him to smile. "Griphook how did you get down here I thought the Chamber was lost to all races and peoples?" Griphook looked up and chuckled smiling and showing off his pointed teeth, "the Chamber is only lost to the goblins as long as there is no lord on good terms with one of our kind. If those two conditions are met this door is opened in Gringots and the goblin on good terms with the lord may visit." Nodding at Griphook harry sat down on the floor. "So you're here because I'm a lord now right Griphook?" Griphook looked at the golem of Hyperion, then spoke in an odd jumbled language and a table and chairs raised itself out of the floor. "That and other things is why I'm here. You have not been replying to the mail I have sent you about your accounts or duties and now that you are a lord I have the means and reason to meet in person to discus this fact."

"So you're telling me I have atleast one other lordship and maybe more than that?" Harry sighed looking at Griphook. "Yes that's right lord Slytherin, but to find that out I need you to cut your hand and let seven drops of blood fall on the paper or failing that let 13 fall for all titles lordships and ancestry." Picking up the dagger, Harry cut his palm and let 7 drops fall. The air shimmered as the magic worked pulling at his blood and power.

_ ** Harry James Severus Potter-Slytherin **_

** **

**Slytherin**

  
Current Lord. Family: Thomas Marvolo Riddle (disowned). Worth in Gallon 360m. Properties: Gaunt shack, Chamber of secrets, Hogwarts (joint ownership), slytherin manor. 

** Potter **

  
Current lord. Family: none. Worth in Gallon 200k. Properties: Potter manor, Godrics hallow cabin. 

**Peverell **

  
Heir eligible for lordship. Family: Harry Potter, Thomas Riddle (disowned) Worth in Gallon: 80b Property: none.

Griphook flashed an evil smirk. "Well lord Slytherin-Potter would you you like to take on the peverell Lordship aswell?" Looking up from the list Harry sighed, "I should shouldn't I Griphook. I think i will just to be safe from it being manipulated away or something. What do I need to do?" Griphook pulled out a box and sat it on the table. "I was authorized to bring this in case you were able to take in the lordship. Put it on your left ring finger, if it accepts you you'll be lord peverell." Harry placed the ring on his finger and as he did it shrank and he began to feel an intense cold as he heard a voice in his head. "So full of power and potential but scared to use it. You will deal with Death I can see it. You'll be a fine lord."   
"This makes you lord Slytherin-Potter-Peverell now and with all three of your lordship rings and all paperwork completed all that is left is your oath to house Slytherin." Harry sighed and stood up, "I harry James severus potter-slytherin-peverell do so swear to protect magic, the wizarding world, magical creatures and all wizards until I breath no longer. I see no light or dark only balance and I will preserve the balance as best I can. So I will it so mote it be"


	4. Out of the serpents lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes out of his bolt hole to find food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be interesting for all involved you me and poor old harry.
> 
> There are three types of basilisks in this fic  
Bone basilisk are the largest and most dangerous they can be identified by the bone plating around their eyes and mouth. They breed normally and are different than other types as they are naturally born not an egg under a toad
> 
> King basilisk they can be of the other two types but are unique as they are essentially immortal as long as what kills them leaves the corpse intact. They grow about twice as large as others and the venom is three times as potent. If the corpse is intact and the creature feels true remorse and regret for killing them they will revive. (Deus ex machina so there isnt any necromancy this early)
> 
> Artificial basilisk. The common type of basilisk are these made by a toad incubating a chicken egg

** _Chamber of Secrets _ **

****  


Harry sighed casting a quick tempos and seeing it was nearly breakfast. ** "Ouroboros do you think you could come with me to breakfast to keep me safe? I'm sure the moment I step out I'll be attacked and I dont really want that." ** ouroboros slid up to Harry's neck and wrapped around his body. ** "if that is what you need I shall do it but how will I protect you, my eyes are lethal to all but parsed mage and my venom will kill anyone but you at this point."**

Harry's eyes widen dramatically ** "wait what your venom won't kill me? But I nearly died the last time."** ouroboros shook his head.** "what do they teach hatchlings with the gift now. A parsel mage is immune to any snake venom they survive and any venom of a lesser potency as well. As you survived my venom being a king bone basilisk you are immune to all snake venoms and most poisons as well." **

Harry looked at him and gasped. ** So yiure saying that I'm essentially impossible to poison because you tried to kill me in second year?"** ouroboros nods. Harry sighs, ** "well that's one thing to not worry about then. Let's head to breakfast."**

** _ Hogwarts _**

****

  
  
Harry climbed up the stairs out of the pipe into myrtles bathroom. "I thought youd never come out of there harry, I hoped youd die and then I could share my toilet with you." Harry jumped, "oh hi Myrtle you know if I die in Hogwarts I'll have to take you up on that offer if I become a ghost. It must get awful lonely in here."

Walking by the stunned Myrtle Harry walked to the Gryffindor entrance and waved at the fat lady. "Password harry dear?" Harry thought and then said "courage" the fat lady swung open without any further comments and Harry walked in. "Mr.Potter where have you been?" Harry looked up at Professor Mcgonagall. " here and there Professor what does it matter to you? I'm excused from all classes have no curfew and dobt have to take tests thanks to being in the tournament this year, and as you've made it clear where you stand on all this. Especially as I've been all but kicked from the house. Im just here for my things as it is."

Someone walked down the stairs and screamed. "H-h-harry you have a snake wrapped around you!" Looking up Harry saw it was Neville. Harry smiled "wait really I couldn't feel him grabbing on me or his weight but now that you mention it I do feel some scales around my throat. Neville I'd like you to meet my familiar Ouroboros." Neville looked shocked for a moment then smiled. "Its about time you accepted that part of yourself Harry. What breed is he and where did you find him?" Harry smirked ** "ouro should I tell him the truth right now or make up a lie to cover for it?"** ouroboros lifted his head and shook it up and down. ** "The truth of what I am but not where you found me. We want people to fear me but not panic that there may be more of my kind."** Looking up at Neville "Well Neville first things first never look in Ouroboros's eyes, you'll die. Hes a King Bone Basalisk and hes pretty protective of me. I found him outside in the forest I think hes the one from the chambers young cause the second he scented me he asked if I was his father and wouldn't take no for an answer. So here I am with him."


	5. What happened to Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should go the Mcg is evil route too but ik for sure I'm gonna make her a bitch. Also unsure how to handle snape in long term

_ ** Hogwarts Great Hall: While Harry is speaking to Griphook** _

After Dumbledore was cursed and chewed out Slytherin blocked him from the headmaster's office with help from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Blocked him from his throne like chair and made fawkes turn against him.

p>

_ ** Dumbledore's POV** _

Sitting in a normal staff chair Albus fumed. " How dare they reduce me to this and ruin my plans for the Potter brat. The power I could gain by controlling him completely would cement me as the next Merlin." Albus glared up at the founders as they ate and talked with the heads of houses. Slytherin and Snape seamed to get along much to well. Minerva was wary and skeptical of Godric as expected. "I've trained her up very well. It wasn't that hard after cementing myself as a mentor and wise person." Ravenclaw looked to be disinterested in flitwick however, it was odd she seemed more interested in Snape aswell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short update. Working a lot more this week and having trouble with the next chapter


	6. Common room exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast. Drama. Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was hard to actually plan because. Well draco is a cunt. Hermione is a bitch. Ron's a slob and Ginny is a slut.
> 
> I do need some participation though should I make snape proharry or against him? And have should I treat luna? Ik theres a no romance tag but maybe If you guys want it make some pottgood action.

_ ** Hogwarts Gryffindor Common room ** _

__  
  


Neville looked at ouro like it would kill him, which Harry understood a basalisk much less a king bone was extremely deadly. "You'll be fine as long as you dont attack him or I Neville. I mean he sees me as his father more or less like I said so unless you're hostile towards either of us you're safe enough." Neville shook his head slowly, "Only you could have such a deadly familiar and be perfectly calm about it. Your life is a bloody trip mate. Whyd you pick ouroboros as his name?"

"You have a what Mr.Potter! Snakes are not allowed at school much less that killing machine. The headmaster will never allow this!" Mcgonagall screeched, pulling her wand. Harry looked her dead in the eyes, "by law as ouroboros is my bonded familiar you cannot remove him from my person or ban him from school, trying to do so is a 5 year stay in azkaban. Injuring a true familiar in any way or casting spells at one that is not attacking you is a sever fine and if a bad enough spell a few months in azkaban as well. So before you even try anything think about your next move carefully Professor." Mcgonagall blinked then with a large scowl put her wand away. "We'll be going to speak to the headmaster then, this cannot stand as your snake is much too dangerous a creature."

Harry looked up at her "sure after breakfast I'll be happy to tell him the same thing I just said to you. He wont be doing anything to ouro as I wont let him and without my permission no one can caste anything at him unless he is attacking. And then it's only if he isnt provoked into it or defending its life. True bonds are highly respected Professor." Harry stood up and walked up to his old room and shrunk then pocketed his trunk. "Hey Neville wanna grab breakfast together?" Neville looked surprised, "you wanna est with me? But dont you need to catch up with Ron and Hermione?" Harry laughed. "No neville those two have been right pricks I'm gonna avoid them for awhile."


	7. Announcement

Been busy and sick adding new chapter sometime this week. Sorry for the delays and what nots


	8. Breakfast and the weight of power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well breakfast and some fun. You'll see. Well kind of breakfast honestly Harty will be skin and bones by the time I actually write breakfast..I dread writing that scene all about scones and muffins and what not. Makes me feel odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to this sorry it took so long work and sickness then had trouble with snape and Granger. Again thanks to the people who left their opinions on it.

_ ** Hogwarts Staircase outside Griffindor commons **_

Harry walked with Neville at a leisurely pace, enjoying talking to his timid friend again. "You know know Neville it's really nice that you stuck with me and rolled with meeting ouro. I dont think many people would react quite that way to the poor fellow." Harry said grinning towards Neville who smiled sheepishly.  
" I'm sure they would Harry he's your familiar after all. Just because hes such an..... interesting species isnt that big of a deal." Neville looked at ouro carefully as if he wanted euros approval. Ouro shook his head and gave a small hiss that seemed to be a chuckle. ** " I like thisss one Hatchling, he ssssseemssss ssso unsssure now but I can tassste the potential in him." **

Harry looked down and patted ouros head smiling "** " I'm absssolutly ssssure you're correct ouroborosss. I have to be extra careful to help lead him to his greatnessssss."** Neville looked curious as to what was said but held his tongue not wanting to really ask things that are better left unsaid. So the pair continued down passing several other students who stopped and started whispering as they walked past.

Soon they reached the great Hall and entered. As soon as they walked in the hall became deathly quiet all talking stopped as they stared at Harry. "So you finally came out of hiding then you cheat? Haven't realized it'd be better to stay hidden away as no one wants you around." An arrogant voice called out, harry looked over to see it was draco who yelled out. Sighing Harry looked at him harshly " Draco Malfoy if you do not apologize in the name of the most ancient and noble house of peverell, the ancient and noble house of Slytherin and the noble house of potter I will demand satisfaction." Harry spoke loudly and clearly sneering at Malfoy who was becoming redder and redder with every word. "I refuse and you have no right to claim you're a lord at all Potter you're a worthless half-blood who's father wasted good poor blood begetting." 

Harry drew his want quickly, Draco Malfoy in the name of my houses and Lady Magic I challenge you to an honor duel here and now. If you refuse I will ruin your family, to think a ancient and noble houses heir would act like this." Malfoy sneered at Harry, "fine here and now. Goyle will be my second who is yours?" Neville spoke up then "I am." Smiling at harry he drew his wand as well.

_ ** Severus Snape POV **_

__  
  


Severus watched his godson Draco dig his own grave. He though lucius would have raised his son to know better than pic a fight with a house that has a higher title than your own. Even if you win its political suicide with the houses allies. "Is this really necessary Harry my boy cant you just let this go?" Looking over at Dumbledore incredulously. Did the man seriously think a lord would let such a slight go unpunished? Standing up slowly and looked at Potter seeing how his eyes glowed in fury just like Lilly's used to."Potter are you sure about this, theres no going back after you do it." He watched Potter nod slowly, "I cant let this go it's a slight against my houses and my mother and father. If I let it be I'll bring more shame to my families than even losing would." Nodding slowly then standing up he decided what he'd do. "Then I'll act as arbiter in this. The rules will be first blood or disarmament."

_ ** Albus Dumbledor POV **_

__  
  


"What in the bloody hell is snake doing" albus thought in rage. "You're my puppet you fool I saved you from Azkaban and yet you're backing my weapons play? Are you really going to bite the hand that feeds you?" Shacking in anger Dumbledore tried to use legilimancey on snape but met a hard wall and saw snapes furious look. Putting on a fake smile and the grandfatherly twinkly in his eye he started talking, "severus is this really necessary, cant they just agree ot was nothing and move on?" Snape shook his head " no albus and you have no right or power to interfere with this ad it's a house matter." A loud voice broke through "that canf be right hes the headmaster the supreme mugwump and the chief warlock he has to have the ability to stop this." Smiling albus looked down at hermione Granger, bless the little brownnose. It took almost nothing to get her to follow him, just some books and friendly words about her being the "brightest witch of her age" and she was hmeating out of his hand. However she was wrong and snape was right he couldn't touch House matters no matter how much power he had elsewhere. "Verry well then. I see this has to continue."

_ ** General Pow **_

__  
  


Harry and draco squared off wants held in dueling stance. Snape shot sparks off and the duel began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger my lovelys the fight should be out later today or sometime monday. Thank you for all the support. Still asking for input on the romance side is that something youd enjoy I have some pot good stuff I can use but I'm iffy on romance and unsure on the smut comment and let me know please


	9. Rework announcment

** ** __

_ _ ****

** _ announcement_ **

Rewrite in progress i have chapters 1 to 3 moatly ironed out and will repost when final draft and spell check are done. Im reworking most of the entire story. If anyone wants this version honestly take it do wonders. Im making it an orphan because ive lost the thread for how i wanted it to work. Thank you for everything and all support i hope my rework is better than this one. 


End file.
